


Don't Threaten Me With A Good Time

by SnowyK



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M, background Karin/Hinata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21628609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowyK/pseuds/SnowyK
Summary: It's Naruto's last Halloween at Hogwarts and he's running out of chances.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 58
Collections: Uzushi0 Rarepair Events





	Don't Threaten Me With A Good Time

Naruto takes a deep breath and tries to treasure the cinnamon and warm spices in the air. He’s spent the last six years dying to finish his education and get out into the world, but now that this is his last Halloween at Hogwarts he can’t help but feel nostalgic.

“You’re spacing out again,” Hinata notes from beside him. She reaches for the treacle tart Shino had been after with a soft smirk. Chōji would usually point out that wasn’t very Hufflepuffly of her, but he’s busy discussing the proper approach to Nifflers with Jūgo.

“Just thinking,” Naruto says, shooting her a smile and trying to squash the feeling. He catches Sasuke’s eye on the next table and holds it until the Ravenclaw table is disrupted by a few ghosts shooting through the food. “Can’t believe it’s our last year.”

“It’ll be sad to not see everyone anymore,” Hinata says, scanning the room with eyes that see too much. “Although I am looking forward to having less auras to deal with.”

“You have improved greatly,” Shino says, three treacle tarts on his plate. Naruto didn’t see him move and has no idea where he got them from. “You have not fainted in years.”

“Yeah, you’ve worked hard!” Chōji adds, beaming with pride. Naruto’s chest warms with the affection his friends share so openly. “Now all you have left to do is ask out Karin and you’re all set!”

Hinata turns a rapid shade of red as Naruto chokes on his drink. “You _what_?”

Chōji’s eyes widen and he stutters out an apology. Hinata makes a high-pitched noise she hasn’t made since she was fourteen and sinks in her seat.

Gulping down more pumpkin juice, Naruto takes a moment to process. “If you like my cousin I’ll totally wingman for you.”

Hinata groans and proceeds to ignore them for the rest of the night.

* * *

Technically, they’re supposed to go back to their common rooms after the Halloween feast. Kiba is not-so-secretly hosting a party in one of the lesser used classrooms, and there’s no way Naruto’s going to let something as pesky as rules and responsibility get in the way of hanging out with his friends.

He has to take several detours to avoid Mrs Norris and couples making out, and is almost there when his House Prefect turns the corner. Naruto swears under his breath and ducks into the nearest door, hoping Lee didn’t catch sight of him – friends or not, Lee’s honour wouldn’t let him grant special privileges.

“What are you doing?” Naruto freezes, recognising Sasuke’s voice but not the nervous edge to it. He turns to see Sasuke sitting in a darker corner of the room, wrapped in a thick cloak like a blanket. There’s a bag and an empty potion flask beside him, but other than that the classroom is empty.

“Sasuke? You’re not going to the party?” Naruto frowns, crossing his arms and moving away from the door.

Sasuke’s lip twitches before he frowns, masking amusement with irritation. “Social events aren’t exactly my thing. Too loud.”

“And lurking in dark abandoned classrooms is.” Naruto makes a show of surveying the room. “What are you, a vampire?”

A noncommittal grunt is Sasuke’s only response. The moonlight grows stronger as the clouds outside shift and his eyes widen with panic. “Get out.”

Naruto scoffs and heads to a window to look out at the lake. “Rude.”

“Get _out_ ,” Sasuke growls. A sickening crack echoes, followed by a series of snaps and pained grunts that has a chill creeping down Naruto’s spine. He turns see Sasuke’s form grow and develop angles, black eyes glowing red. He hunkers down into the cloak as Naruto stares, mouth open.

Naruto pinches his arm. Sasuke is still hidden.

He tries to put himself in Sasuke’s place – a secret suddenly outed, stigma, fear of Naruto’s reaction.

Naruto can’t help himself. “I always wanted a dog.”

Sasuke pounces at him, cloak flying dramatically behind him, and Naruto can’t do anything but laugh as he’s pinned to the ground.

“Oh my god, I can’t take you seriously,” Naruto gasps, “you’re big and scary but you took Wolfsbane and I saw you reading one of Professor Kakashi’s books last week.”

The werewolf form above him gives another growl but slinks back, ears flat with what Naruto is certain is embarrassment.

“You could’ve told me, you know,” Naruto says. He pulls his cards from his pocket and places them between him. “I would’ve kept you company!”

* * *

Naruto spends the night in that classroom, Sasuke’s silent gaze upon him. Kiba’s party is forgotten, but they got caught an hour in and ended up with detention anyway. Besides, waking to Sasuke curled into him under the cloak is even better – even if he does get a punch to the jaw when Sasuke realises he’s still naked.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic for the Uzushi0 Halloween fest! Let's see if I can finish two more in two and a half hours lol


End file.
